Bring me home tonight another Continuance!
by FayFay789
Summary: Rallieh and faith go back to society and get along and rallieh sees where faith lives and how she starts to see things and herself. Faith A. Sawyer singing out.


"Faith! Faith, wake up!" I turn the opposite way and moan "nooo, just a few More minutes!" I'm so used to my mom waking me up when I was litterler that I still say it when I'm in my own house after high school. It us really sad I know,I talk to an alarm clock..he turns me around and says "come on now we haft to go back to where you're from." I see his face.. He looks mad. How do I know? His eyebrows and his mouth, eyebrows are scrunched down and his mouth it's wide because he's trying to look fierce, and he kinda does.. O-O wow, alittle to close. "I know I know just step back alittle, ok? Your in my bubble. You are popping it." He stands up and sighs " I want to see how things changed" he says " you've only been gone six years" I say getting up brushing myself off. He looks at me and crosses his arms and raises one eyebrow and squints " yeah, my point, its been a while." I nod and stretch and say " well lets get going then" rallieh shrugs and looks at me, " oh you want me to lead you, alright" I say, and he says Sarcastically " yet, I follow you?" I put out my bottom lip on my top and I sear him with my eyes and scrunch my eyebrows" yeah, you don't haft to follow me you know?" He nods and apologizes " I'm sorry, can we continue now?" I say "yes we can!" I walk forward than I turn left onto a path that leads up a hill, he doesnt follow me until I shout" Rallieh ! Come on!" He comes walking up with his hoodie on him, and somethings in his front pocket were you put both of your hands in," are you ready?" He looks at me stern, " ofcourse I am. Are you ready to see me out on my continuance on life?" I nod " of course." I turn back around and head up the hill, he follows and we walk together till we reach a narrower pathetic path of rumble to my house and green grass and Neighbors houses. He looks around and chickers " ahh... Society" he breathes out and looks at me, " let's go inside, you'll get food, a wash, and we'll get you some new cloths. Alright Rallieh?" He looks at me and says " thanks. But I wont be long I haft to collect my money from my parents accounts, and retain my fathers industry, but I haft to redo my last two years of high school."I look at him and say " well yeah? I'll help you. Even though you are older than me, you probably know most of everything other you need to learn,you will only need one year." He seems happy because he says thank god, I didn't get a high school tutor for Absolutely nothing."

He and me walk in the house and as soon as he gets in I get to the kitchen and cook up some of my moms recipe for spaghetti, I tell him to go sit down and watch some tv, he looks at me and says" thank you" and gos to watch tv but I stop him and say" take your cloths off first. You might be carying you know, bugs.i have clothes for you don't worry!" I Give him the plastic bag and point him to the bathroom, " I'll give you some of my dads clothes. They might be baggy but it'll work you know" he nods and heads to the bathroom. He opens the door and hands me his clothes in the plastic trash bag, and I give him my dads old red polo that he gave to me, and the jeans he gave to me." Hey, why do you have some of your dads clothes?" He says. I answer " you see when i was younger I was extra tall and I was shy I didn't like to show my figure so that polo your putting on.. I wore to drape my body and my hips and thick thighs." He stops getting dressed and says " you have nothing to hide, your body's beautiful." I nod and say " yeah I know that now I have more Self-esteem." he than says " good." And gets out of the bathroom, "you took a shower didn't you?" I say sharply eyeing him down. "How'ya know?" He says surprised." Well you smell like a girl and your hairs wet. Duh?" he laughs and says " nothing get's by you does it?" I nod and say" yep! Just like my mommy." And he walks over to the couch with me and says " you call your mother "mommy"? I nod "of course! I'm not ashamed of it!"he laughs and he smilies this time and I laugh with him for a while, then i get up and go back to cooking. When I Finnish he comes over and he says "looks good, you really know how to cook!" He smile " yeah my mommy gave me this recipe because I loved it so much,she also gave me the meatloaf recipe, the way she cooked both of those made it so good to me." He smiles once again and gets out to plates, "and silverware please." I say and he says " yeah I know " i put the noodles in a drainer and turn the sauce on low flame, i get a fork out for noodles and a big spoon for the sauce, I tell him to fix a plate, and say " imma go take a shower before I eat. Ok?" He says" alright" I go up and take a shower to find a sunflower by the sinks and my shower caps, "did, did he get this for me? Sweet, a thank you gift? Or "I like you" gift?" I blush and smile and put it in a vase when I get out of the shower with my pjs on and go downstairs to see rallieh Finnish eating and cleaning his plate In the kitchen sink," thanks.. For the flower and cleaning up. I'm not that hungry so you and me can put away the leftovers?" He nods and we clean up and put away the food in the fridge. I show him the extra room and I tell him tomorrow that we are going shopping for some clothes and shoes. I smile and I go to my bedroom, lay in my bed and go to sleep.

Thanks for reading ^^ see ya next page of "Bring me home tonight"! Sincerely, Faith A. Sawyer


End file.
